Diván
by Bennett J
Summary: Saga divaga, piensa, sueña... tiene pesadillas... pero en ocasiones eso no es más que un reflejo de la realidad [UA No explicito, pero hagan caso al rating]


La primera vez que lo vio, lo deslumbró. Su sonrisa era hermosa, pícara, enorme. Sintió un inexplicable calor instaurarse en la boca de su estómago y ansias terribles de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación.

El pensamiento lo horrorizó y fue corriendo a encerrarse al baño.

Su hermano bromeó sobre él estando un poco mal del estómago.

La segunda vez, su hermano, el culpable de llevarlo a casa, no estaba cerca, fue él quien abrió la puerta y quien vio un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. En ese momento, fue bastante claro para Saga, que a diferencia de otras tantas personas, aquel muchachito de ojos azules podía diferenciarlos.

Las siguientes ocasiones en que pensamientos de encerrarlo en el sótano de la casa, de mentirle a su hermano de sí lo había ido a buscar e ideas aterradoras de que la culpa de todo era de Kanon por haber llevado a esa criatura peligrosa a casa, lo hicieron convencerse de hablarlo con alguien más.

Aioros lo miró con algo parecido al desconcierto, pero le recomendó buscar ayuda profesional, no era normal tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Saga lo entendía, no era tonto, sin embargo su mente parecía perder toda racionalidad cuando aquel joven estaba cerca.

—Es casi como si fuese otra persona, ni siquiera puedo controlar mis pensamientos.

Pero luego de observar la mirada impresionada del que consideraba su mejor amigo cuando le contó lo que pensaba, lo convenció de que no era bueno hablarlo con nadie más… aunque los pensamientos fueran creciendo cada vez que lo miraba.

—¿Supiste? Aioros no ha regresado a casa desde hace dos semanas… pensaron que se había fugado con su novia, pero ella estaba hospitalizada, la encontraron inconsciente a un lado de la carretera…

Saga abrió con sorpresa los párpados.

Hacía varios días que soñaba con su amigo, cuencas vacías llenas de sangre.

"_Eso te enseñara a no vernos como si estuviésemos enfermos"._

Vomitó en el baño. Era un sueño, intentó convencerse.

Y entonces un día, aquel perturbador joven dejó de aparecer en su casa. Kanon, su hermano, mencionó algo de una pelea. Los pensamientos atroces se esfumaron y las pesadillas dejaron de rondarlo en sueños.

No despertaba oyendo gritos en su cabeza y su vida seguía tranquila.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y pronto un año. Lo vio de nuevo, sonriendo, mientras caminaba al lado de un joven de brillante cabello rojo. Rojo. Por varios días esa tonalidad parecía resaltar de entre todos los colores. Se cruzaron de frente un par de días luego de eso, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, enfocado como estaba en su conversación con aquel muchacho.

Tres días después, no pudo controlarse cuando notó cómo se tomaban de las manos y caminó hasta ellos, chocándolos a propósito.

—Lo siento… —masculló, usando un tono avergonzado.

No lo sentía.

Mentiroso.

Se alegraba.

El joven de cabello rojo enrojeció con fuerza y no volvieron a tomarse de la mano, al menos no que él lo viera.

Dos meses después lo encontraron. Su mano había sido arrancada, rompiendo huesos, tendones. Decían que había muerto por el dolor o el desangramiento. Saga podía escuchar los gritos rompiéndole los tímpanos.

"_Nadie, sólo nosotros, podemos tocarlo._"

El terror al despertarse, agitado, cubierto de sudor, con imágenes de aquel joven perturbador en la mente, encadenado a la tubería del sótano, vistiendo girones de ropa, le hizo decidirse a aceptar una beca en el exterior.

Tierra de por medio.

Había empezado a encontrar un patrón en aquel comportamiento errático suyo y siempre había un desencadenante. Se creyó a salvo.

Tuvo una novia.

Hermosa, de sonrisa bonita, largo cabello y ojos preciosos. Su rostro le traía recuerdos, no sabía de qué. Pero ella lo llamó raro.

"A veces me das miedo", le confesó y un día simplemente ya no volvió a verla.

En una ciudad grande, era sencillo perder el contacto... después de todo...

"_Ella no es como él."_

Y entonces, aquel fatídico día su hermano se apareció en su puerta, sonriente, jubiloso.

—¡lo amo!

Dijo, mientras lo estrechaba, lleno de gozo y le decía que lo llevaría, para que lo conociera, o lo recordara… porque era él, esa pequeña criatura que lo torturaba.

Quiso correr, irse antes de que su hermano llegara de nuevo a su casa… pero el enojo lo hizo permanecer ahí, esperando, mientras la cólera corría por cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo y le hacía enterrarse las uñas.

"_Kanon."_

Despertó, sintiendo frío en el cuerpo. Aletargado movió las piernas, tratando de enfocar un poco su mirada. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor, el cuarto ligeramente oscuro, húmedo, no reconoció de primera el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Cerca de él una pequeña ventana, barrotes de hierro, pese a lo pequeño del hueco, se veía tierra, troncos de árboles.

—Por favor… —escuchó— lo siento… por favor.

"_Él lo trajo a casa."_

Saga corrió, ahí hasta donde el cuerpo cubierto con una cobija harapienta, se mantenía hecho un ovillo.

—¡Dios… ! —susurró, horrorizado, sorprendido. Al escuchar su nombre, el muchachito se encogió.

Era la imagen de sus pesadillas, Milo, delgado, sin aquel maravilloso brillo en sus ojos, vistiendo ropa sucia, se encogía con temor al tenerlo cerca.

Aquel sótano oscuro, húmedo, era tan horrible como se veía en sus pesadillas. Sus manos se movieron en la semi oscuridad, buscando desatarlo...

—¿Quién…? —"¿quién te hizo esto?" quiso preguntar, pero la voz del joven no le permitió continuar…

—¿Dónde está Kanon? —preguntó, la voz ronca, quizá por el llanto… o los gritos. Los ojos de Saga comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Notó los cardenales en el cuerpo, el cuello… el rostro… la sangre seca entre las piernas.

—Es tu culpa, Milo —se escuchó contestar.

La imagen del cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Saga sonrió.


End file.
